Helpless
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: I fixed the mistakes. Sorry guys I hadn't realized that I had messed up on the copy and pasting. Sorry it was all blocked up, but I got into regualr paragraphs now. As I said before this is an AU fic. It starts out dark, but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The sun shone high in the sky causing the sand on the blustery beach to sparkle. Two lone souls wandered down the beach headed towards each other. One a sad, lonely, and hurt girl who just wanted to be loved. The other a lonely boy trying to prove that he could make it on his own. What neither one knew that day when they woke up and began their normal mundane life was that they would collide on that beach. Their two souls would collide and cause catastrophic events that would change their lives forever.

Both were staring down at the sand walking nowhere in particular when they bumped into each other. They looked up at each other their eyes meeting for the first time. Both of them seemed to have reacted the same way. Their breaths caught in their throats. He looked down in the beautiful mossy green eyes staring up at him and he knew in that moment that he had to have this girl. He looked her over quickly noticing she had a bruise on her right cheek. The girl blanched when she noticed him observing her bruise. She reached up and covered it with her hand subconsciously and muttered and apology as she started to walk past him. Not thinking he grabbed her arm and stopped her from fleeing. "What's your name?," he asked staring down at the young petite girl noticing more bruises on the back of her neck. She stopped and turned looking at him noticing how his dark eyes sparkled in the sun. "I'm Buffy, but I have to go now. Um, I'm late," she tried to explain as she began pulling her arm from his. Unconsciously he pulled her closer to him and brushed a hand over the bruise on her face. "Are you alright?," he asked genuinely concerned for her well being. Buffy began to panic and doubled her efforts to be free of him. She pulled hard on her arm causing him to let go of it. He watched as she ran down the beach and out of his site.

The darkness enveloped the apartment. Angelus lay there sleeping on the couch. His dreams were filled with the girl he had met on the beach. He had an overwhelming desire to bring her home with him and to keep her safe forever and always. Angelus awoke to the shrill sound of the phone ringing throughout his apartment. He let it ring until his voice came on the answering machine. The familiar sound of the beep then the message was left, "Lorcan Angelus Moore answer this phone. I know you are there. Well it seems you are not going to answer. You have not called in over a month, but I see you are cashing the checks I send. We haven't heard from William either. Call me, your mother wants to speak with you." Angelus let out an exasperated sigh as he heard his fathers angry message. Every week he got a check in the mail from his father. He was sure it was really due to his mothers influence. As long as he was attending college his father normally left him alone, but when he went for long periods of time without contacting them his father would began and endless and tireless tirade of phone calls and e-mails. Angelus stood up and flipped the switch on squinting his eyes as his apartment was flooded with bright light. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little after seven. He decided he would take a shower then head to the bronze and see what everyone was up to down there.

Buffy was being pulled into the bronze by her red headed friend. "Come on Buffy you never go out. Your dad's out of town so you're staying with me," the red head prodded her friend. Buffy had moved to town only three months ago and she already had a group of friends that she was with regularly. She let herself be dragged over to a table in the corner where a few of her other friends were already seated. "Hey Buffy you came, hey let me introduce you to my buddy William," he said gesturing to a peroxide blonde sitting at the table. "Hey I told you call me Spike," he told the boy for the fifteenth time that night. Spike looked over at the blonde that was now seating herself at the table. Immediately he knew she was his latest conquest. Xander noticed the look Spike was giving Buffy and elbowed him in his side. Spike cast him a warning look and began to schmooze up to Buffy. "So sweets how old are you?," he asked. Buffy rolled her eyes at the man that was trying to pick up on her. "16," she said curtly. As far as he was concerned that was old enough for him, but Xander didn't think so and made it known. "Will- er I mean Spike here is 19. He goes to UC Sunnydale."

Cordelia stood up from the table and began to beam. Everyone turned to look where she was looking. Angelus had just walked into the club and was scanning the room. Xander and Spike both rolled there eyes, both used to being out staged by the man. Buffy began to fidget with her hands recognizing him from earlier that day. Spike started to engage Buffy in conversation not wanting her to swoon over his brother as well. Angelus finally saw the group in the corner and made his way over to their table. "Hey Willie mom and dad want us to call them again," he informed his brother exasperated. Spike rolled his eyes both at the mention of his parents and the childhood nickname. Angelus then looked at the blonde of earlier that day and his eyes beamed. "Hey Buffy right?," he asked pretending that the name didn't come easy. Buffy smiled and shook her head yes then continued to look down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. "I'm Angelus, hey you want to dance?," he asked ignoring the look his brother and Xander were shooting him. Buffy looked up at his chocolate brown orbs and felt that she could trust him. She shook her head yes and bit her lower lip as he took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. The Jessica Simpson version of Take my Breath Away blared through out the club. Angelus pulled Buffy into a tighter embrace thinking that the song was the perfect song for his first dance with the girl he was sure he would be dating soon. Buffy was overwhelmed at what was happening. She decided to just relax in his embrace. Peculiarly she felt the safest she had in months in this strangers embrace.

The song ended and regretfully Angelus lead Buffy back to the table. Immediately Spike was all over Buffy trying to get her to dance. She really didn't want anything to do with the peroxide blonde and looked towards Willow for help. However, Willows boyfriend Oz had just walked up and she was preoccupied. Angelus noticed her obvious distress, " you like me to get you a drink?" Buffy shook her head yes, "I'll go with you." Spike frowned realizing that his brother wasn't going to let him near the blonde beauty he stood up and began to gaze around the bar. His eyes landed on a blonde tramp dancing in the middle of the dance floor by herself. Spike made his way over to her and began to gyrate behind her. Xander rolled his eyes at the sluttish display and turned his attention to Cordelia. "So Cordy what has Daddy bought you lately?," he began in his chauvinistic tone. The two began to banter back in forth their love hate relationship lost on everyone, but them. Angelus and Buffy arrived back at the table to Willow practically straddling Oz and Cordy and Xander fighting. Angelus took the opportunity to get to know Buffy. After a while he asked her if she wanted to go outside for some fresh air, promising that she could trust him. Willow shook her head yes approvingly and gestured for her to go with him. Buffy followed him out of the club and up the alley. "There's a park not far from here. You have to be home soon?," he asked hoping she wouldn't have to leave. "I'm suppose to stay at Willows tonight. My dad is out of town," she told him. Angelus smiled happily and lead her to the park. "So when did you move to Sunnydale?," he asked curiously. Buffy took a seat on the swing next to Angelus, "Three months ago. My mom, well she died in the middle of my sophomore year. I stayed with my aunt until I finished the school year, but now I'm out here living with my dad." She tried to explain it to him without crying, but inevitably a few tears slid down her cheeks. Angelus reached over and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry about your mom. Were you two close?: he asked her. Buffy shook her head yes then took a deep breath and wiped the rest of the tears away. "I really don't want to talk about it anymore. So you like the beach?" Angelus told her that he went to the beach whenever he needed to think. Buffy and Angelus talked about things such as school when they were interrupted by Angelus cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display, "Its Willow." Angelus flipped the phone open and began to talk to Willow. "Yeah she's right here," he said handing the phone to Buffy. Buffy talked with her for several minutes before hanging up. "It looks like I'm staying at my house tonight. Willows staying with Oz and I'm her cover."

Angelus walked Buffy to her house. They walked up the path leading to the porch. Buffy pulled out her keys and started to unlock the door when Angelus grabbed her hand. "Tomorrow you want to do something?," he asked hoping she wouldn't turn him down. Buffy visibly blushed as she looked into the handsome face of the man before her. "That would be great. I don't like to be alone would you watch a movie with me?," Buffy asked hesitantly not ready to end the night with him. Angelus beamed and shook his head yes. He followed Buffy into the house and sat on the couch. Buffy picked a movie and put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch. Angelus wished she had sat closer, but he didn't want to push things. They had just met after all. Buffy looked over at Angelus on the other side of the couch. She started chewing on her lower lip nervously trying to figure out how she could get closer to him. "You want a soda?," she asked. Angelus shook his head yes gazing up at her as she stood up. Buffy came back from the kitchen with two sodas and sat down next to Angelus. Angelus draped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He couldn't get over how right it felt having this girl cradled by his side. When the movie ended Buffy was asleep with her head buried into his side. Gently he slid out from under her and slipped a throw pillow under her head. Angelus looked around the room and spotted a blanket draped over a chair. He arranged the blanket over Buffy's sleeping body. Angelus jotted a quick note to Buffy then slipped out of the house.

The sun glistened through the window landing on Buffy's face causing her to rouse from her sleep. She stretched her arms then sat up. She looked at the table and saw a note to her from Angelus. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Buffy,I thought that today I could take you out. Give me a call at 848-7643. I had fun last night. _

_Call me._

_Angelus_

Buffy was tempted to pick up the phone right now and call him, but she didn't want to seem desperate. Instead she ate a quick breakfast then did her chores. Her dad would be home by five so she would have to make dinner for him. She looked at the clock and saw it was ten am. She picked up the phone and dialed the number Angelus had left her. She listened to it ring several times before finally hearing Angelus answer.

"Hey its me Buffy," she said into the phone.

"Hi Buffy so did you wanna go out today?," he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, but I have to be back home by four," she explained to him.

"Okay give me an hour and Ill pick you up at your place," he told her.

They said their goodbyes then got off the phone.

Angelus was excited that she was going out with him. Buffy was positively giddy as she ran up the stairs to shower and get ready for her date. Buffy was sitting in the living room waiting for Angelus to show up. Angelus bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. Buffy opened the door immediately afterwards. Angelus' jaw dropped when he saw her. Her blonde hair was cascading around her. She was wearing a white sundress with small clover green flowers dancing around it. He lead her out to his car and opened the door for her. He drove her out to the beach where they had met the other day. "I thought you would enjoy a picnic on the beach," he explained to her as he opened his door. He grabbed some things from the trunk then lead her down to the beach. Buffy enjoyed the date with Angelus immensely. She learned of Angelus home life. Angelus father was a self-made multimillionaire who really didn't want anything to do with his sons. His mother however was quite the opposite and spoiled her sons with both her love and their fathers money. When Angelus graduated from high school he immediately moved to Sunnydale in order to take advantage of the literary program. He was currently studying to become a writer and taking several art classes. His brother graduated the next year and followed him. Every week both boys received checks for the amount of 1500. William spent his as soon as he got it, but Angelus saved most of his. They talked and talked until Buffy gasped while looking at her watch. "Its a quarter till four I have to get home," she said with panic in her voice. Angelus stood up and helped Buffy up. "Ill get you home in time don't worry," he tried to calm her while packing up the picnic basket.

Buffy rushed around the kitchen preparing dinner. She hurried into the laundry room and deposited the clothes into the dryer. Her father walked in the door and headed straight for his office not even acknowledging his daughter as he walked briskly by her. Buffy sat the spaghetti, salad, and bread sticks on the table. Nervously she walked to her fathers office and timidly knocked on the door, "Daddy dinners ready." Hank looked at his daughter acknowledging her for the first time. He got up from his desk and followed her to the dining room. Silently he sat down and filled his plate and began to eat. Buffy sat down as well and began to eat. After a half hour of silence Hank finally said something. "Did you do the laundry?," was all he asked. Buffy shook her head yes, "The last load is in the dryer. Ill fold it before I go to bed." Hank grunted in satisfaction then got up from his seat and retired to his office. Buffy let out a breath she had been holding in. She was glad her father hadn't become angry. Buffy quickly cleaned up the kitchen then folded the laundry before going up to her room. Buffy pulled out her journal and wrote about her weekend with Angelus.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Buffy and Angelus had been dating for three months. When Buffy wasn't at home or school she could be found on Angelus arm. She spent as much time as possible with him. They would often spend long afternoons on the beach just being together. Today they were doing just that. Angelus was again questioning Buffy about the mysterious bruises that would appear on her face, arms, legs, and he was sure other places as well. Angelus had yet to meet her father, but he suspected he had something to do with it. Buffy would insist that she was just clumsy and had tripped walking up or down the stairs or ran into something. Angelus didn't really believe her, but he sensed if he kept pushing that he would just drive a wedge between them. "So Cordy wants me to join cheerleading. Apparently one of the other girls is transferring to another school and there is a spot open. What do you think?," she asked changing the subject. Angelus looked at Buffy with an amused look on his face. "If that's what you want to do, but honestly I never pictured you as a cheerleader." Buffy laughed at him and pushed him playfully. "Actually I was on the squad my freshmen year and half of my sophomore, but then when my mom died. Well I just," Buffy looked down in the sand as her thoughts drifted back to her mother. "Hey I think you should go ahead and do it. I wouldn't mind dating a cheerleader," he said jokingly trying to get her to smile. Buffy snapped out of her revere and stood up, "Well I've got to get home or my Dad will kill me." Angelus looked down at his hands. He longed to take Buffy to his house and never let her go. Her father seemed so demanding of her time. She had to be home every night by five so that she could prepare dinner for him. She did his laundry and all the household chores. Ill drive you home, he offered as he stood up.

Angelus dropped Buffy off then went home surprised to find Spike standing outside his door. "Hey Willie what's going on?," Angelus asked lightly. Spike looked up with tears in his eyes. Immediately Angelus stomach lurched. He knew if his hard ass brother was crying then something horrible had happened. Angelus fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door. Spike walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. "It's mom and dad. They were headed to Ireland on their jet when it went down. It just went down in the middle of the fucking Atlantic ocean," Spike sobbed into his hands. Angelus felt his knees give out as he fell to the ground. Angelus didn't leave his apartment for several days. Buffy stopped by to visit and saw how distraught he was. She brought him food, but he refused to eat it. Spike was faring much better. He commented that his father wasn't worth the life he had, but that it was a shame that his mother had been dragged down with him. Finally Spike convinced his brother to get out of bed and shower. He knew if he used Buffy he could get him to get out. "I think you're pushing her away with all of this," Spike commented as Angelus grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen. "Who?," he responded mournfully. "Who do you think? The blonde cheerleader that you're so in love with. Its been a week and every time the girl comes to visit you basically tell her to get lost. Haven't you noticed she hasn't came by lately," Spike explained to his depressed brother. Something seemed to click in Angelus head at his brothers words. Angelus picked up the phone and called Buffy's house. After several rings Buffy's cheery voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Angelus cleared his throat then spoke, "Hey Buffy it's me. I was wondering if you could go out tonight? No I understand of course okay well I love you," he told her for the first time then hung up the phone. Spike looked at his brother in surprise when he heard the last words he had spoken to the girl on the phone.

Several days later Angelus was driving to LA. He had to go and take care of his parents estate and get everything ready for the funeral. His parents bodies were never found so they would be burying empty caskets filled with mementos from his parents belongings. Buffy had been quite upset when he had told her he would be gone for several weeks. She hadn't been able to see him for over a week partly because of Angelus' depression and partly because her father had been staying home on the weekends lately. Her father still didn't know that Buffy was seeing him. Buffy feared telling him because Angelus was 21, while Buffy was just 16. She was sure her father would not approve. Buffy had tried to get away several times to see him, but each attempt was cut short by her father. She desperately wanted to tell Angelus that she too loved him, but she figured it would have to wait until he got back.

It had been just three days shy of two months when Angelus finally returned. Dealing with his parents estate had been more time consuming then he had originally thought. He had to deal with the board members of two companies, set up a trust fund for William, as well as figure out what to do with the six houses and 23 cars. His father had always approved more of Angelus then his younger brother William. Angelus had always been much more grounded and apt to do whatever his father had wished. William, on the other hand, had always been the gutsy wild child. He wouldn't do what his father wished even if it was what he wanted to do. Angelus knew that while their father loved them both he preferred Angelus. It had showed when the will was read. They had left nearly everything to Angelus to do with as he pleased, while only leaving William a trust fund he couldn't touch until he was 25 worth 5,000,000 that would be doled out in an amount Angelus saw fit. A second trust fund worth 10,000,000 was set up as well that William was only entitled to if he got married. The contents of which his father had laid out very detailed instructions as to how it would be spent. He could use it to buy a house, two cars, and pay for any children's and grand-children's educational expenses. Angelus knew that when his brother found out about it he would be quite unhappy.

The wind coursed through Angelus hair as he sped down the highway towards Sunnydale. He was excited to see Buffy again yet apprehensive about William's reaction to his parents will. Angelus pulled up into his driveway and stepped out of his car. He bounded up the stairs towards his apartment. Angelus opened the door to his apartment and stepped into it immediately sensing that someone was in the apartment. He scanned the living room and kitchen, but didn't see a soul. Slowly he walked towards the back of the apartment where the bedroom and bathroom were located. He walked into the dark hallway and peered into the bedroom to see the sobbing form of Buffy on his bed. He forgot he had given her a key to his apartment if she had needed somewhere to get away to. Angelus stared at her for several moments thinking she was crying because she missed him. He hadn't told her that he was coming home yet. He had planned to take her out to an elegant dinner and dancing for being so patient with him. Angelus was lost in his own thoughts when he remembered the girl sobbing on his bed. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Angelus," he heard her gasp as she buried her face deeper into his hard chest. "Shhhh its okay baby, I'm home now and I'll never leave you again. Don't cry," he pleaded with her. Buffy looked up into his deep chocolate eyes and smiled weakly. Angelus gasped at what he saw. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, and both her cheeks were bruised with what looked like handprints. Gently he lifted her from his embrace and saw that she had bruises on her arms as well as her legs. "Buffy what happened to you? Who did this?," he whispered unbelievably to her. Tears began to flee faster from her eyes. Buffy shook her head no as she mouthed I cant over and over again before she finally uttered the words. Angelus could tell that whatever had happened had been traumatic for her so he decided to wait until later to push the issue. Buffy told him that she wanted to take a shower. Angelus opened the bathroom door thinking Buffy was already in the shower to give her a t-shirt. He saw her back had many bruises all over it as well as her butt. He quickly turned his head out of the door leaving his arm in, "Here's a shirt for you," without a sound she took the shirt and got into the shower. After her shower Buffy said she just wanted to get some sleep. Angelus tucked her in and gave her kiss and was about to leave when he heard her, Angelus, "please hold me." Wordlessly Angelus turned back around and sunk down in the bed next to her. He held her close to him. "Buffy please tell me what happened. I love you and I need to know," he pleaded with her again. Buffy took a deep breath as she thought about what she should tell him


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Buffy closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. She let out a few more sobs. Angelus stroked her honey blonde hair over and over again trying his best to console her. Finally Buffy began to relate what had happened.

_Buffy tore through her room looking for her journal. Where could she have left it then she remembered she had been writing in the living room last night. Buffy ran down the stairs and started to search the living room. Still she could not find it. She bit her lower lip and began to chew on it nervously. She had to find it; maybe she had picked it up and put it in her book bag. Hopefully she would find it in her locker the next day. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was time that she began to prepare dinner. Buffy had just started making dinner when the front door opened. "Buffy get in here now," her father's hard voice came floating in the kitchen causing her to get the shivers. Timidly Buffy walked into the living room. She gasped when she saw in his hand he held her journal. "Who the fuck is your Angel? You fucking him, you little slut?," he spat out at her. Buffy began to shake her head no as tears threatened to spill from her green eyes. He hurled the book across the room sending it crashing into the wall a few inches from her face. Buffy jumped and yelped involuntarily. Her father began to stalk towards her yelling about what a slut his daughter was. He smacked her hard causing her to fall and hit her eye on the corner of the coffee table. Buffy reached up and cradled her right cheek and left eye in her hands. She groaned in pain and tried to back away as her father started to come towards her some more. "Why don't we go upstairs and see how you perform", he spoke cruelly into her face causing Buffy to flinch and begin to cry harder. She was shaking her head no, but he just grabbed her by her arms and lifted her cruelly to her feet. _

_ Buffy struggled the whole way up the stairs as he pulled her cruelly along behind him. "Come on Buffy you must be fucking him what's the big deal?," he spat out at the girl. He hadn't wanted the little bitch to come live with him anyways. He had tried to convince his sister to keep her, but she had insisted that the girl needed her father. He liked the fact that she cooked and cleaned. It had taken him hitting her several times to get her to do it to his satisfaction, but now he was ready to escalate it to the next level. He had thought she was a virgin, but now he knew the little bitch was out sleeping with some college boy that she referred to as her Angel. He looked down at the girl as she was crying on the stairs. He slapped her hard across her left cheek leaving a nasty red mark that would soon be a bruise. He kicked her a couple of times in her side and told her to get up. She just laid there cradling her stomach in her arms crying like a little bitch. He sighed in anger and hoisted her up over his shoulder. He carried her to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed roughly. Hank pulled his belt out of his pants loops. Buffy tried to scramble off the bed only to be hit by Hank causing her to fall on her stomach on the bed. "Stay still you little bitch or its only going to get worse for you," he growled at her. Hank brought his doubled over belt down several times on her ass eliciting several cries of pain from the rather distraught girl. Hank flipped Buffy over onto her back then straddled her and started unbuttoning his pants. Buffy panicked knowing what her father was about to do. She waited until he was concentrating on his button then used all her strength to kick him with both her feet. Not expecting her to fight back Hank flew across the room and into his dresser. Buffy jumped from the bed and began to run down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and purse on the way out the door and continued to run. She ran to the first place she thought of and that was Angelus apartment. _

Buffy continued to sob as she finished telling of her horrific ordeal. Angelus was ready to go kill Hank Summers. Angelus thought back to all the times he had seen bruises on her and she had explained them away with her tales of clumsiness. Angelus now felt like a jackass that he hadn't pressed her further, but he hadn't wanted to push her away. Angelus would deal with Hank Summers and make sure that he never hurt the fragile girl he loved again. He would wait, he would bide his time and wait until she was fast asleep. Buffy sobbed for what seemed like hours. Angelus eased off the bed and walked out of the room. He stowed out of the apartment and into the hallway. Angelus beat his fist into the opposite wall causing his elderly neighbor to open her door and scowl at Angelus. Angelus waved an apology at the woman and reentered the apartment. He sunk down into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was startled when Buffy approached him. "Baby come on you need to get some sleep," he told her as he stood up and guided her back to his bedroom. Buffy let him tuck her back into bed. "I cant sleep, every time I fall asleep I dream of…," her voice trailed off as she began to cry again. Angelus went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and grabbed a sleeping pill. "Here take this it will help you sleep," he tried to comfort her. Gratefully she took the pill and drank down the glass of water. Twenty minutes later Buffy was fast asleep on his bed. Angelus sat and watched her for a long time. Watching her chest rise and fall in a rhythm that threatened to lull him to sleep. For the first time Angelus thought that he could not live with out her in his life. Angelus knew that the actions of the previous night would forever change his innocent beauty. She would now always have trust issues. He knew he would never force anything on Buffy let alone raise his hand at her in anger. Thinking of the tale Buffy had told him Angelus' anger began to seethe. Angelus stood up trying to decide what he should do. He knew one person he could tell this to and one person who would know what to do. Angelus picked up the phone and dialed his college advisor. Over the years the man had become like a father to him. Angelus related the horrible story to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Well Angelus, it seems that the best course of action would be for the girl to become emancipated. I assume you would rather her not be put into some sort of foster care or be returned to her Aunt?," the man said in his British accent.

"No I want her to stay with me where I can protect her. How do we get her emancipated?," Angelus asked hopefully.

"Well she would need to show that she could take care of herself on her own financially. Also, there is the matter that Im sure her father will contest it," he informed him.

"I can take care of all that. I'll set Buffy up a bank account and I will talk to her dad. I can be quite persuasive," Angelus said slyly.

"Now Angelus don't do anything rash. And Angelus are you sure you should get involved with this girl? She is underage and I would hate for something to happen to you because of it," the man asked concerned.

"Giles listen I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to, no I need to protect her from him and the only way I can do that is by keeping her here with me," Angelus explained earnestly to his British advisor.

Angelus was driving to Buffy Summers house. He pulled in front of the house and peered into the front window. He could make out the form of a man sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. Angelus took several deep breaths before opening his door and stepping down onto the paved road. He had to keep this civil or else he knew the man would not hesitate to press charges. He had to keep his anger under control for Buffy. He kept repeating this mantra over and over again in his head. He ignored the fast pace beating of his heart as he walked up the steps to the front door. Angelus took one more deep breath then rang the doorbell. After several long moments he heard a crash then someone curse then finally the door opened. "Whooo da fuck arrre yoou?," Hank managed to slur out. Angelus pushed his way in past the drunken man. "I've come to speak to you about Buffy," Angelus managed to say calmly. "Dat Bitchhhh, sooo youre the one whossssss fucking her?" Angelus gritted his teeth and flexed his fists in anger several times before he spoke again. "No I'm not fucking her as you so delicately put it. I know what you did," he said and then Hank tried to interrupt him, but Angelus had had enough. Angelus pushed Hank against the wall and held him there then began to growl in his face. "Don't interrupt me. I know you tried to rape her and I know you beat her. And I know you've been hitting her. Buffy is going to file for emancipation and you are not going to fight it. Do you understand?," he spat out angrily. Hanks eyes were wide in fear, but he managed to shake his head yes. "Good and if you ever try to approach her I will hurt you. If you ever see her it would be in your best interest to turn the other way and leave. Now I'm going to go upstairs and pack some of Buffy's things up. I don't want you to ever see her again," he barked at the startled man. Angelus loosened his grip and backed away from the man watching as he slid down the wall. Hank stayed put not wanting to anger the man in front of him. "You will never bother Buffy again?," Angelus asked making sure the man understood. Hank managed to choke out, "Never." Angelus walked up the stairs and wandered down the hall until he found what had to be Buffy's room. He entered her pink room for the first time. He found a bag and began to fill it with clothes and pictures of her mom and then he saw a stuffed pink pig so he threw it in the bag as well. Angelus came down the stairs carrying a bag and saw Hank scurry into another room. Angelus smiled to himself knowing he had accomplished what he had needed to.

Angelus returned to the apartment and immediately checked on Buffy. The sleeping pill had quite the effect on her and she was sprawled out on the bed scantily covered in a tank topand under ware. Angelus watched her sleep for a while then he decided he would clean out some drawers for Buffy. He had already decided that she would stay with him. She needed him to take care of her and he was more then willing to oblige. Angelus had just finished hanging the last of Buffy's clothes in his closet when he heard her panicked voice. "No! Please don't Daddy! No," he turned to see her thrashing about in her sleep. Angelus quickly went to her side and gently roused her. "Buffy it's just a dream come on wake up," he gently shook her until her sleepy eyes looked up at him in confusion. Angelus wiped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes then kissed her on the forehead. "You're safe now baby. I won't let anything happen to you," he consoled her as he hugged her close to him. Buffy fell into his embrace easily. After she calmed down she laid back down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. Angelus didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he had already decided he would sleep on the couch. Angelus kissed her one last time then stood up, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Buffy watched him walk towards the door, but found herself not wanting him to leave. "Angelus?," she said in breathy voice that sent shivers up his spine and made him immediately stop and turn around towards her. He looked at her with questioning eyes waiting for her to say something. "Will you stay here with me tonight?," she asked innocently. Angelus nodded his head then climbed in the bed next to her. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Buffy snuggled into his embrace and quickly fell asleep.

Angelus awoke to the lithe form of Buffy lying next to him. He inhaled her scent of vanilla deeply and let out a smile. He could get used to waking up next to her every morning. Angelus looked over at her and found himself frowning at the bruises on her face, arms, legs, and who knew where else. Despite the bruises he still found her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Reluctantly Angelus eased out of the bed careful not to wake her. He needed to get things started if he was going to help Buffy get emancipated. He quickly got dressed and scrawled out a note for Buffy. Angelus grabbed Buffy's birth certificate and social security card out of her bag that he had packed for her. Angelus walked into his bank and immediately someone was there to help him. The bank was rather familiar with Angelus since his parents had died. He had several accounts there and the bank was always eager to help the rather rich gentleman. "Mr. Moore how can I be of assistance today?," the obviously eager to please man asked him. "I need to open some accounts," he stated. The man smiled thinking more money was coming into the bank. "Of course just follow me over here and we can get the paperwork started and the accounts set up," the man said pleased. Angelus followed the man and sat down in the offered chair. Angelus sat Buffy's birth certificate and social security card on the table. "I need a checking account containing 50,000 set up in Buffy Summers name and then a trust fund in the amount of 250,000 set up as well," Angelus informed the man coolly. The man gave Angelus a look of surprise. He knew that Angelus parents had recently died and left all the money to there eldest son. He also knew that he only had a brother and no sister so he wondered why Angelus would be giving 300,000 of his money away to some girl. "It may not be my place, sir, but are you sure that you want set up such large accounts for a 16 year old girl?," the man asked as he glanced at the date on the birth certificate. Angelus looked at the mans name plaque, "Lindsay I think that you would not be interested in whose name the money is in as long as it resides in your bank. If you prefer I can take my business elsewhere." Lindsay put in his place rather quickly pulled out the necessary paperwork, "Of course not sir I'm sorry to have pried. Would you be using cash today or pulling the money from your private accounts?" Angelus smiled to himself then answered the question, "Just pull it from my accounts." After several minutes the checking accounts were set up. "Now what conditions do you want on the trust fund?," Lindsay asked. Angelus thought for a moment then spoke clearly, "On the day of her 18th birthday she will have full and unequivocal access to the monies." Lindsay was rather surprised because there had been many conditions for his own brother to attain the monies from his trust funds. Lindsay quickly wrapped up the paperwork then handed Angelus the necessary paperwork for his records. The checks and debit card should arrive within a week, Lindsay informed Angelus as they said goodbye.

Angelus returned to the apartment to find Buffy lounging on the couch lazily flipping through the channels. "I hope you're hungry," he offered as he sat a take out bag from the restaurant down the street. Buffy shook her head eagerly then sat up to make room on the couch. Angelus sat down next to her then pulled out two Styrofoam containers handing one to Buffy. "Pancakes and bacon. I figured everyone likes pancakes," he told her as he handed her a fork and syrup. Buffy smiled taking the items from him, "Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food." Angelus smiled at her then sat back and ate his food. After they ate they sat in an awkward silence. Buffy wasn't sure what she should do after what had happened. Angelus wasn't sure if it was to forward of him to insist that she stay with him. "Buffy?" "Angelus?" They both said at the same time. Angelus had insisted that Buffy speak first. "I wanted to say thank you for, well you know, taking care of me. I"m sorry I dropped all my problems on you. I"m just going to go home. I shouldn"t have come here," she began to say, but Angelus cut her off. "I won't let you go back there. I want you to stay here with me. I won't let you go live with someone who hurts you. I've spoken to my advisor and he recommended that we get you emancipated. I've already set up a checking account for you and I've spoken with your father. You should have no problem convincing the courts you're financially stable," he informed her. Buffy was shocked and didn't quite know what to say. Angelus could tell she was surprised and wasn't quite sure what had just happened.

It had been several months since Buffy's successful emancipation. Buffy had been shocked when she had learned that Angelus had essentially given her an account with 50,000 in it. Buffy had told him that she couldn't accept it, but Angelus had told her he wouldn't let her not accept it. He wanted to make sure that she was financially sound. Angelus and Buffy had now been dating for eight months. Angelus had set up his extra bedroom for Buffy yet he still found himself waking up next to her on several occasions. Whenever she had a nightmare she would wander into his room and snuggle up next to him. Buffy was still going to the high school, she had wanted to get her GED and move onto college, but Angelus had insisted that she finish high school if not for the education then for the experience. Angelus was sitting in the living room reading a book when Buffy walked in the front door. Angelus looked up from his book to see her walk in wearing her cheerleading outfit. She sat down on the couch exasperatedly letting out a deep sigh. "What's wrong?," he asked. Buffy sighed once again, "It's Snyder he's been on my case a lot lately. I don't know what his problem is, but he's always looking for an excuse to give me detention or something else ridiculous. Like today he said my skirt was too short, hello these are the regulation cheer skirts that the school provided. He said I can't cheer until I get a new skirt." Angelus smiled at her realizing that to her these were the biggest problems in the world. Sometimes he forgot that she was just a high school girl. "Well I think the skirt could be a little shorter," he said staring at her seductively. Living with Buffy had its challenges. She often left him horny and jacking off in the shower. She was a virgin of that he was sure and he wasn't about to pressure her for something she wasn't willing to give. Buffy's cheeks turned a crimson red at his words. He loved to make her blush. Buffy looked down at her hand playing with the hem of her skirt and began to chew her lower lip nervously. "Angelus? I was wondering if well the junior prom is coming up and I was wondering if you would come," she stammered out and looked at him hopefully. Angelus grinned at the look in her eyes. "Of course I would love to take you to the prom," Angelus assured her as he stood up and walked over to her planting a kiss on her forehead. Angelus reached for her hands and pulled her up toward him and kissed her more deeply on her lips. "What do you say you get some more behind the wheel time and drive us to dinner?," he offered. Buffy smiled and grabbed the keys off the table and headed for the door.

Tears were flowing freely down Buffy's eyes. Angelus was angry, but he was trying to hide it. It's only a car he kept repeating in his head over and over again. "I'm sorry," Buffy choked out through her sobs. She was clutching the steering wheel with both hands staring straight out the window at the tree she had just ran into. Angelus shook his head and decided he wouldn't be angry. He knew she was a horrible driver and he didn't think that fact would ever change. "Are you hurt?," he asked calmly trying to keep the edge out of his voice. "No," she squeaked out. Luckily they had only been going 15 mph down the deserted street when a cat had run out in the rode. Buffy had panicked and swerved into the tree on the side of the road. Angelus unbuckled his seatbelt then got out of the car and inspected the damage. His bumper was no longer attached to his car. There was a large dent from the tree as well, but it looked like the damage was all cosmetic. Angelus breathed deeply and kept repeating that it was just a car. He walked over to Buffy's door and opened it up. "Get in the passenger seat," he said a little more coldly then he would have wanted. Buffy visibly cringed at the tone in his voice. She slid over to the other seat and snapped her seatbelt in place. Angelus looked once more at his black convertible GTX before sliding into his seat and starting the car. He let out the breath he was holding as the car started. At least it still runs he said to himself. Buffy was still weeping and staring out her window absently. Angelus had finally calmed down enough to talk. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized. Buffy wiped away her tears and looked over at him, "I'm sorry I wrecked your car. I'm really sorry." Angelus brought his hand over to her leg and rubbed her up and down briskly. "It's okay its just a car baby. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt." They pulled up in front of his apartment. Buffy got out of the car and flinched when she saw the damage she had caused. Angelus was standing behind her as Buffy began to apologize again. Angelus rained kissed down on her, "It's just a car Buffy now lets go upstairs. You need to do your homework and I need to call a repair shop."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Buffy, Willow, and Faith were all at the mall shopping for prom dresses. "Really B I don't know why you think you gotta get all dressed up. You know all Angelus wants is what's under the clothes," Faith commented as Buffy pulled another dress off the wrack to try on. Willow gave her a disgusted look and grabbed a dress off the rack as well. Buffy visibly blushed and shook off the comment. "What do you think of this dress?," Buffy asked her friends. I think your Angel would have a good time taking it off. "Now really B you've been living with him for like three months and you still haven't slept with him. I mean what are you waiting for?," Faith pressed for the hundredth time since they had become friends a couple of months prior. Willow interjected for her friend, "She's just not ready to take that next step with him yet." Faith looked at Willow then at Buffy, "Alright, but as far as I can see Angelus is the perfect guy in every way. I mean if you don't jump at that someone else will B." Buffy chewed on her lower lip uncomfortable with the conversation. Buffy tried on several dresses before she decided on the perfect one. Both Willow and Faith had actually agreed on the dress as well which had surprised Buffy. "I've got to go Buffy, but Ill see you tomorrow at school," Willow said as she turned to leave the mall. "Bye Wills," Buffy waved after her. "See ya red," Faith said as she turned back to Buffy. Buffy and Faith shopped for a little while longer until finally her cell rang. "Hello yeah were done okay we'll be out there in a minute," Buffy said into the phone before hanging up. "Come on Angelus is waiting in the parking lot," Buffy informed her friend. The two girls walked out of the mall and out to Angelus car. Buffy slid into the front seat of the now perfect GTX. "Hey A what's up so B here said I could come over for dinner," Faith lied. She enjoyed messing with the older man and his underage relationship. Angelus shot Buffy a look of annoyance. Buffy just shrugged her shoulders. "So did you girls have fun shopping?," he asked ignoring the brazen girl in the back seat. Buffy shook her head, "Yeah and I found the perfect dress for the prom." Faith smiled then said something totally inappropriate, "Yeah A I think you'll like it. Its real easy to get out of if you know what I mean." Angelus glared into the mirror at the girl in the back seat then glanced at Buffy who was visibly embarrassed by her friends words. Angelus didn't understand why Buffy was friends with the girl who was her exact opposite. "Actually Faith I had planned to take Buffy out tonight just the two of us, but Ill drop you at your place," Angelus quickly lied.

Angelus had just dropped Faith off at the run down sleazy motel in town. "This is where she lives?," Angelus asked Buffy after Faith had gotten out of the car. Buffy shrugged and watched as Faith entered one of the rooms. "She doesn't really talk much about her home life. So dinner huh?," Buffy asked raising her eyebrow at him. Angelus smiled mischievously at her, "Sorry I really didn't want to be stuck with an entire evening of Faith." Buffy nodded in understanding and laughed at his comment. Angelus drove out towards the beach and parked his car. "So what do you think of eating out on the boardwalk tonight?," he asked Buffy. Buffy hopped out of the car and shook her head yes eagerly. Angelus waited until Buffy walked around the car then he swooped her up into his arms and planted a deep kiss on her lips. "Buffy Summers have I told you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world?," he asked her as he sat her back down. Buffy looked up at him and blushed then shook her head yes as she hugged him. Angelus took her hand in his and walked with her down the beach and onto the boardwalk. They found a restaurant and headed in to eat dinner. After dinner Buffy and Angelus walked down the beach and sat down in their favorite spot to watch the sun set. Buffy gazed up at the sky and the magnificent pinks, blues, and violets radiate across the darkening sky. Angelus, however, was more interested in the blonde beauty who sat next to him. He stared at her at her kissable lips then leaned in and kissed her softly. He pushed his tongue in parting her lips letting her know that he desired more. Angelus ravished her mouth for several long minutes relishing in her taste. "I love you," he breathed before returning to the task at hand. Angelus ran his hands up and down her side wanting desperately to touch her more, but having the respect not to go any farther then she invited. Buffy pulled away long enough to look into his deep chocolate eyes and telling him that she too loved him. After several long minutes of heavy making out Angelus stopped and just stared into her deep green eyes. Buffy stared back as Angelus started to stroke the side of her face and smile. Angelus wished he had words more then just I love you to describe how he felt about her. Buffy began to nervously chew on her lower lip as Angelus continued staring at her with a contented smile displayed across his face. Angelus chuckled as her cheeks began to turn that deep crimson color. "I want to take you out tonight. The Bronze?," he asked. Buffy nodded in agreement. Angelus rarely took her out to clubs and she wouldn't pass up the chance.

Angelus and Buffy had just arrived at The Bronze just after 8:30 on a Friday night. Buffy scanned the tables near the back and waved at her friends. "There they are," she said as she grabbed Angelus hand and pulled him towards her friends table. Angelus sat down at the available seat and pulled Buffy onto his lap. "Hey Buffy I haven"t seen you at the Bronze in a while," Xander commented shooting Angelus an angry look. Xander knew Buffy wouldn't come unless Angelus did. Buffy smiled oblivious to Xander's obvious tone of voice. "Yeah Angelus wanted to go out so here we are." Angelus didn't particularly like the boy, but he knew better then to tell Buffy. The one friend he did like of Buffy's was Willow. She was rather quiet and kind of a nerd, but he didn't mind her at all. Oz walked over to the table and stood behind Willow and nodded acknowledgement at both Angelus and Buffy who in turned waved to him. "I'm going to grab a drink you want something?," Angelus asked Buffy. Buffy got off of his lap, "I'll take a coke with cherries." Angelus smiled and walked away from the group. Angelus returned to the table and Buffy took their drinks and sat them down on the table. "I want to dance," she begged looking up into his dark eyes. Angelus nodded his head then grabbed his drink and took a sip before setting it back down on the table. Angelus and Buffy walked out to the dance floor just in time for a slow song to come on over the loud speakers. Angelus pulled her close and began to rock to the beat of the music. Buffy draped her arms around his neck and stood up on he tip toes to kiss him. After several dances they finally returned to the table. Xander and Cordelia were on the dance floor now as well as Willow and Oz. Buffy grabbed her drink and started sipping. "I'm going to use the restroom Ill be back in a few. You want another coke?," Angelus asked as he stood to leave the table. "With cherries," she commented back as he turned to leave.

Buffy sat at the table for several long minutes by herself. She stood up and peered over the crowd of people towards the bar, but no Angelus in sight. Buffy searched through the crowded dance floor, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Coke with cherries right?," a young man asked setting a glass down before her. Buffy turned startled at the voice, "Um yeah, but my boyfriend will be right back with my drink." The boy sat down in the chair next to her, "If I were your boyfriend I would never leave you alone in a club. My names Parker by the way." Buffy looked through the crowd one more time not really interested in the boy sitting next to her.

"So what's your name?," he asked.

"Buffy," she said still looking through the crowd.

"Unique I like it so you go to UC Sunnydale?," he asked.

"No I'm still in high school," she said hoping it would put him off since he was obviously in college.

"I had the bartender put extra cherries in it," he said pushing the drink towards her.

"That's nice, but like I said my boyfriend will be back soon."

Parker continued trying with the small talk for several long minutes. Buffy made an excuse that she had to use the restroom and got up from the table to leave. Buffy searched through the crowded club, but couldn't find Angelus anywhere. Buffy made her way over to the bar and ordered her self a cherry coke then made her way back to her table where Xander and Cordelia were sitting and arguing as usual. "Hey guys have you seen Angelus?," Buffy asked. Cordelia and Xander took a few moments from their argument to say no then continued with their bantering. "Once again Parker guided up to the table and sat down beside her. So still no boyfriend huh?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no and turned her head away from him to stare out at the dance floor. Parker took the opportunity and slipped a powdery substance into Buffy's drink. Buffy turned towards the bantering couple wishing they would stop and help her get rid of Parker. He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Buffy grabbed her soda and began to sip on it ignoring Parker droning on and on about how he wanted to take Buffy out sometime. Buffy finished her soda and soon began to feel dizzy. "You know what Cordy. I didn't come out tonight to fight. Call me when you're ready to have a good time," Xander said as he stormed off from the table. Cordelia looked at the company at the table and snorted in disgust, "Well I'm going to go find someone worth my time to talk to." Buffy was now left alone at the table with Parker. Buffy tried to stand up, but she wobbled unsteadily on her legs and immediately sat back down. Buffy could see Willow standing by the stage with Oz and a couple of other people she didn't recognize. If only she could make it to her then she could get Oz to take her home. Buffy stood up once again, but found herself being helped back to her seat by unfamiliar hands. Suddenly Buffy couldn't remember what she was doing or where she was. "Wanna go home," she slurred out sleepily. "Hey baby I'll take you home," a male voice cooed into her ear. Buffy closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning and let the strong arms help her out of her seat and start to guide her through the crowded room.

Angelus walked out of the bathroom and towards the bar. "Angelus, hey I need to talk to you," Spike said grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him towards the door. "Hey Willie I haven't heard from you in months." Spike lead Angelus outside to the ally by the bronze entrance. "I need some money Angelus," Spike said cutting to the nitty gritty right away. Angelus balked at his brothers words, "William it's only been three months since I gave you half a million dollars." Spikes nostrils flared in anger. "Easy for you to say. They left you fucking everything. I have to wait six years for my share and you get to decided how to fucking spend it for me. What kind of shit is that. I know you were his favorite, but you think he could have left me at least half. You've got billions I just need a five grand right now then we can talk about the rest later," Spike bellowed at his older brother angrily. Angelus shook his head finally noticing a few bruises on his brothers face. "What the hell did you get yourself into Willie?," Angelus asked genuinely concerned. "Look I'm not going to lie to you I owe some pretty nasty guys a few grand. So will you give it to me?" Angelus shook his head yes, "Come on well go to my apartment and Ill get you some." Spike grinned from ear to ear and followed his brother to his car. Angelus gave Spike 10,000 then dropped him off at his place. Angelus was racing back to The Bronze thinking he needed to make sure Buffy kept her cell on her. He had tried to call her several times on his way to the apartment, but she didn't answer. He had walked into the apartment ringing her cell phone to hear it going off in her room. He figured she would be a little angry that he had just left, but she was with her friends so she would be safe. Angelus pulled up outside of the club and locked his car. He walked up to the door and into the club and walked over to the table he had left Buffy at.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the boy who gave her the creeps and pushed him away. Parker lost his balance and fell into a group. "Leave me alone you creep," she managed to stammer out. A tall sandy haired man heard the commotion. "Is this kid bothering you?," he asked the gorgeous girl. Buffy managed to nod her head and grabbed the mans arm to steady herself. "Whoa careful there. Here let me help you. I"m Riley," he said as he helped her steady herself. "I wanna dance," she stated hazily. Riley smiled at the girl and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Parker glared at the guy who had just stolen his prize for the night. He saw the girl dancing quite sexily with her arms high above her causing her shirt to ride up and reveal her taut stomach and naval. Buffy swayed to the tempo of the music not really dancing with anyone. Riley moved to the beat, but mostly stared and drooled at the girl before him.

Angelus entered the club and immediately walked over to the table where he had left her. He saw a few empty glasses at the table, but no one else was in sight. Angelus peered through the crowd and noticed Willow and Oz at the bar. He pushed his way through the mob of people to Willow. "Hey Willow have you seen Buffy?," he asked. Willow shook her head no, "Sorry I thought she was with you I haven't seen her since you guys left to dance." Angelus nodded his head and turned towards the dance floor. Angelus let out a low growl when he saw Buffy out on the dance floor gyrating her hips and swinging her body to the tempo. Angelus shoved his way through the mass of people dancing and cruelly grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her towards him. "What are you doing?," he barked at her in a jealous rage. Buffy lifted her hands up to his face. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils dilated. "Angelus I couldn't find you, the creep, then Riley," she smiled up at him. Angelus' rage vanished as he stared into her drugged face. Riley walked up to the guy angrily that had just pulled the girl from him. "Hey what's the big idea?," Riley yelled at the guy over the music. "You drugged my girlfriend," Angelus snarled at the man as he pulled Buffy closer to him. Riley backed up and threw his hands up, "Hey man I didn't drug her I saved her from that creep Parker. If anyone drugged her it was him." Angelus made a note to find out who Parker was and to pay him a visit, but right now he needed to get Buffy out of that place. Angelus guided a stumbling Buffy through the club and out into the night. Parker was fuming out in the ally that the girl he had worked on all night had been pulled out from under him. Parker looked up to see the door opening. That bitch she's with another guy now? He knew the drugs would make her kind of oblivious and super horny, but he didn't think she would make the rounds this quick. Parker walked up to the couple, "Hey man that's my girl. I've been looking for her every where." Angelus glared at the puny looking boy. "Your Parker?," he asked. Parker shook his head yes then reached for Buffy to pull her into his arms. "I don't think so boy. You see this is my girlfriend and I don't like little boys putting things in her drink," Angelus roared at Parker. Parker visibly shrank back from the much bigger and taller man. Angelus sat Buffy down on the curb then made his way over to the boy who was shrinking against the wall. Angelus brought his arm back and threw a punch into the boys gut. He fell to the ground sputtering that he was sorry. Angelus kicked a few times for good measure. "If I ever here of you drugging another girl I will come back and make you beg for me to stop," Angelus warned as he turned around and went back to Buffy.

Angelus carried Buffy up the stairs to his apartment. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness the whole ride back. Angelus laid Buffy down on the couch and sat down next to her. He stroked the hair out of her face as he stared at her striking slumbering form. After several moments she blinked her eyes open. "Angelus," she breathed barely above a whisper. Angelus bent down and kissed her chastely on the lips. Buffy wanted more and made it known. She grabbed his head and pulled him into her more parting his lips with her tongue. After several long minutes Angelus pulled away in order to take in a needed breath. Buffy sat up on the couch and pulled Angelus closer to her. Angelus inched closer to her and continued their make out session. Buffy straddled Angelus and began to get really heavy. Angelus could feel his erection grow and knew it was time to stop this game. Reluctantly Angelus pulled away from her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from coming closer. Buffy whimpered and tried to get closer to Angelus. "Not like this baby. I want our first time to be special for you," he explained. Buffy moaned her disapproval and began to unbutton Angelus shirt. It took every ounce of Angelus' resolve not to rip her clothes from her and have his way with her. Angelus grasped her hands in his and stopped her from going any further. Angelus wrapped his arms around her and stood up and carried her down the hallway and to her room. Buffy smiled as he laid her down on her bed thinking she had gotten her way. Angelus bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Buffy now try and get some sleep," he whispered. Buffy whimpered as he left her on the bed alone and shut the door. Angelus quickly rushed to the bathroom, locked the door, and turned the shower on. He stripped naked and began to stroke his hard member thinking of the girl down the hallway. After several long minutes he was finally met with release. Angelus grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him and padded down the hallway towards his room. He sprawled on the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Angelus lay sprawled out on his stomach naked with just a sheet wrapped haphazardly around his body. His dreams were filled with erotic images of Buffy Summers. Nearly every night he awoke with a raging hard on and every night he had to use his own hand to relieve the ache. Buffy tip toed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She quickly dried herself off then she grabbed Angelus' discarded shirt and pulled it on over her head. She stared at her small frame in the mirror dwarfed by the large maroon button up shirt. Buffy strategically unfastened the top three buttons. She smiled impishly to herself then stalked down the hallway towards his room. She had tried to go to sleep like Angelus had told her, but her devilish thoughts would grant her no rest. Buffy slightly opened his door and peered in at his sleeping form. She quickly stowed into the room and shut the door behind her. The moonlight cascaded in from the window to illuminate the room. Buffy climbed onto the bed next to Angelus and began to slowly plant tantalizing kisses up his back, then the back of his neck, and then she nibbled on his ear. Angelus slowly began to rouse. He blinked eyes several times to adjust to the darkness. "Buffy?," he questioned groggily. Buffy sat up on her haunches and began to undo the rest of the buttons on the shirt. Angelus gulped at the sight. He wanted to so badly see what was under that shirt, but he knew if it weren't for the drugs then she wouldn't be putting this little show on. Angelus quickly sat up and grasped both sides of the shirt and pulled it closed. "Buffy go back to your room please," he asked her. Buffy putt out her lower lip in a seductive pout. "I don't want to go to my room. I want to stay with you," she whined. Angelus let out a heavy sigh. Against his better judgment he offered to let her stay as long as she just slept. Buffy agreed and let Angelus fasten the buttons on the blouse. Angelus got up with his sheet wrapped around him and grabbed a pair of sweats out of his dresser and threw them to Buffy, "Put these on." Angelus then grabbed himself a pair of sweats and quickly threw them on before heading back into bed with her. Angelus held Buffy close to him and stroked her hair absently as he thought of how helpless the girl in his arms really was. He was glad that he had found her and would be able to protect her. He vowed to never leave her again in any vulnerable situation.

The sun rose ever so steadily until it was even with the window. The window that if you were to look into it you would think that a couple lay on that bed that had ravished each other all night. Buffy sat up and immediately brought her hand to her head to try and stop the throbbing. She looked over and saw Angelus still asleep in just his sweats. Buffy looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing Angelus clothes. She couldn't remember anything that happened. In fact the last thing she remembered was that Angelus had left to get her a soda, but never came back. That creep Parker wouldn't' leave her alone and that was all she could remember. NO! What if she and Angelus had? No, we couldn't have? He wouldn't have? Hot tears began to fall freely from her eyes. She had lost her virginity and didn't even remember it. Angelus woke up and turned over to the girl in his bed. He sat up and a frown began to work its way across his face. "What's wrong baby?," he asked as he pulled her into his arms. "We, you know, but I don't remember. I mean what happened?," she asked hopefully. Angelus took in a deep breath before he began to relate to her the happenings of the night before. Finally he ended his tale with, "No Buffy we didn't sleep together." Buffy let out the breath she had been holding in at the news. Angelus watched as she visibly relaxed and sank back into the pillow. "Buffy I'm sorry I left you. I figured you would be okay with your friends for a little while. I promise I won't ever do that again," he said as he stared into her face. Buffy nodded and smiled a little. She couldn't be angry with him. She was just glad that they hadn't taken the next step in their relationship while she was under the influence. Angelus had left out how brazen she had been not wanting to embarrass her. Angelus lifted up his hand and began to caress her face. As if reading her thoughts Angelus added, "And Buffy I promise to wait for you to be ready for me. I would never have and will never take advantage of you. I want our first time to be special for you. I love you Buffy Summers." Buffy smiled from ear to ear and whispered the endearment back to him as she snuggled into his embrace. They laid there for several long minutes before Buffy spoke, "What was I like? I mean what really happened last night?" Buffy could tell when Angelus was relating the story that he just stuck to what he thought she should hear. "I told you Buffy I had to leave to help Willie, while I was gone Parker spiked your drink, then some guy Riley helped you get away from him. I came into the club you were dancing and I have to admit I was kind of jealous and angry at first. That is until I pulled you to me and you were obviously drugged. I took you outside where that creep Parker tried to say you were his girl. I hit him then I took you home and we went to sleep." Buffy mulled the words over in her head before she spoke again. "Okay but why am I wearing your clothes and sleeping in your bed? I mean you said we didn't," Buffy pressed. Angelus sighed thinking he wasn't going to be able to hide it from her. "The drugs had sort of an effect on you. You may have tried to seduce me, but I stopped it," Angelus confided. Buffy blushed in embarrassment. Angelus stood up from the bed, "Come on go get dressed and Ill take you out for breakfast."

Angelus was sitting in the kitchen up to the island working on his history paper. Buffy sat on the couch struggling with her math. x + 2y 36 9 what do x and y Buffy reread over and over again the same math problem. Buffy bit her lower lip and began to chew on it unconsciously. How am I suppose to know that? She thought to herself when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she beamed as she stood up to get the door happy for the intrusion. Buffy opened the door to see Spike standing there. She gasped when she saw the state he was in. "Are you all right?," she asked as she tentatively reached up and to look at his bruised face. "Yeah sweets I'm fine is my brother here?," he asked. Buffy nodded her head then stepped aside to let him in. Angelus looked up from his laptop and frowned at what he saw. "William what happened?," he asked in a low growl. "I need more money. Can we talk in private?," Spike asked not wanting Buffy to witness the conversation. Angelus stood up abruptly and walked back to his bedroom. Angelus slammed the door shut after Spike walked in the door. "I just gave you ten grand last night!," Angelus barked at his younger brother. Spike leaned against the wall, "I know, but I may have underestimated what I owed. I don't understand why you don't just give me my damn trust fund." Angelus hit the wall with his fist causing a large hole to form. Spike jumped a little, but quickly regained his composure. "This is exactly why dad wanted me in charge. Now what the fuck have you spent all your money on?," Angelus asked through gritted teeth. Spike pushed away from the wall, "It's none of your fucking business. Can I get the money or not?," Spike asked for the final time. Angelus sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Angelus took several deep breaths before he spoke, "Tell me how much you owe." Spike sat down next to his brother on the bed. "Like twenty grand," Spike told him. Angelus stood up and opened the door to his room and gestured for Spike to leave. "When you tell me what the fuck you owe the money for then I'll give it to you. From now on you can pick up your weekly allowance at the P.O. box," Angelus calmly told his younger brother. Spike couldn't believe his ears. He was sure his brother would help him. Spike stood up and walked briskly out of the room. Spike jumped a little when the door to the bedroom slammed behind him. Buffy cringed a little and watched as Spike stormed out of the front door. Buffy sat on the couch for long minutes waiting for Angelus to emerge. Finally he came out and went right back to his work. Buffy watched his face as the lines of anger pulsed. She had only seen him this angry when she had wrecked his car. Truth be told she was a little scared to say anything to him so she just concentrated on her math.

Spike jumped in his Porsche and sped to the bank. He walked quickly into the front doors and strode right up to Lindsay's desk. Lindsay looked up and his smile quickly faded when he saw who it was. "What do you want Spike?," he asked flatly. Spike grinned widely in arrogance. "Look Lind's I need money. Is there anyway possible that you can find a loophole or something to get me some of my money from the trust funds?," he asked pointedly. Lindsay let out a deep sigh. Dealing with Spike was like dealing with a five year old child. "How many times do I have to tell you no? Not unless you want to get married. Did you talk to your brother?," Lindsay asked him. Spike shook his head yes and let out an exasperated breath. "What about the girl uh, fuck what was her name? Bunny or something weird like that?," he asked. Spikes interest peaked and he quickly asked, "Buffy? Why what about her?" Lindsay typed a few things into his computer and stared at the screen for a few moments. Lindsay lowered his voice so no one else would hear, "You didn't hear it from me, but Angelus gave her full access to an account in the amount of 50,000 as well as a trust fund containing a quarter mill that she has access to when she turns 18." Spikes jaw dropped at the news. He gave some bimbo that wouldn't even sleep with him 300,000 of their money and he would not even give him a measly 20,000. Spike knew that Angelus had access to billions of dollars.

Buffy was startled from the book she was reading when Angelus draped his arms around her from behind the couch. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in deeply the vanilla scent. Buffy craned her neck to look at him, "Are you still mad?" Angelus shook his head no then walked around the couch and sat down next to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Its just my little brother he's driving me crazy. So what are you reading?," he asked changing the subject. Buffy showed him the cover of the book then dog eared the page she was on and sat the book on the table, "Portrait of a Young Man as an Artist, for lit class." Angelus nodded his head then pulled Buffy closer to him letting her rest the back of her head on his chest. He began to caress his fingers through her hair causing little shivers to run up her back. "So Buffy did you get your dress and everything else you need for Friday night?," he asked curiously. Buffy shook her head yes and nuzzled deeper into his embrace nearly lulling into sleep. "Are we leaving from here or do you want me to pick you up at Willow's?" Buffy thought for a second then quickly answered, "Pick me up at Willows. Prom starts at 7:30." Angelus rested his head on the top of hers, "I'll be there at six so be ready."

Buffy quickly zipped up her dress then stood in front of the full length mirror. "Wow B you look amazing Angelus is gonna lose it." Buffy blushed as she twirled in front of the mirror. The gown she donned was ivory with spaghetti straps. It was form fitting down to her hips where it then bellowed out into a bell like shape. "How should I wear my hair? Up? Down?," she asked her closest friends. Faith stood up and walked over to her and began to play with her hair. "I think you should wear it down, maybe some curls or something," Willow offered. Faith snorted at that always up for a fight with the red head, "Well I definitely think curls, but up off your neck. You gotta show off your neck B." Buffy played with her hair putting it up then down trying to decide which style to sport. "Angelus will love it either way you where it Buffy," Willow conceded. Buffy continued to fuss with her hair until she finally decided to where the cascading curls pinned loosely atop her head. A few ringlets hung seductively loose. Buffy stood in front of the mirror one last time happy with the reflection that stared back at her. "So B you gonna sleep with him tonight?," Faith asked bluntly. Buffy blushed and shrugged her shoulders while Willow shot her a look of disapproval. "He's gonna be here any minute. When's Oz and Owen coming?," Buffy asked changing the subject. They're picking us up at 6:30," Willow quickly answered. Faith stood up and walked into the bathroom, "I guess I better put on that stupid dress you all talked me into getting." Buffy sat down on Willow's bed next to Willow. "Don't let her get to you Will you know she's like that with everyone," Buffy consoled her friend. Willow nodded in agreement when the doorbell rang. "That's Angelus I'll see you guys tonight."

Angelus' breath caught in his throat when he saw his flaxen haired beauty open the door. She looked like a virgin bride ready to walk down the isle. He stood there staring at her for long moments until finally Buffy cleared her throat, "Angelus are you alright?" Angelus shook his head and smiled widely. He pulled the flowers out from behind his back, "You look amazing." Buffy blushed and stepped out of the door taking a hold of his offered arm. "Well you look handsome," she complimented. Angelus lead the girl of his dreams to the limo and opened the door for her. He helped her in then he followed her. The driver took them to the Italian restaurant Angelus had specified. They made idle chit chat through out dinner. Angelus was obviously nervous about something, but Buffy didn't mention it. Finally after dessert Angelus spoke up, "I want to give you something. Well actually a couple of things. I was going to wait until tonight, but I want to see them on you now." Angelus handed her a long flat box. Buffy's eyes lit up as she opened it up and pulled the diamond necklace from the box. "I- uh- wow. I mean its beautiful," she stammered out, "but you've given me so much already Angelus." Angelus stood up from his seat and walked behind her taking the necklace from her hands. He fastened it on her neck then straightened it out. "Nonsense I would shower you with gifts everyday if I thought you would let me." Angelus then pulled out a small item from his pocket and took hold of Buffy's hand. "This is a claddaugh it means love, family, and friendship. Buffy I promise myself to you forever. My family passes the cladduagh down from generation to generation. This one was my mothers and this one here on my finger was my fathers," he said as he slid the ring on her finger. Angelus peered into the starry eyes of Buffy and kissed her deeply. Angelus threw a wad of cash on the table then pulled Buffy up into his arms. He then whispered in her ear, "Lets get you to that prom." Buffy shook her head yes and followed him out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Angelus took off his jacket and pants and draped them over the chair in his room. He began to unbutton his shirt thinking he was going to need a long cold shower tonight. Buffy had looked amazingly beautiful and he knew he had been the envy of the high school boys. Angelus took his shirt off and now stood in his room clad only in his boxers. He turned around to face the door when he heard it open. His breath caught in his throat for the second time that night. Buffy stood there with her blonde, wavy hair cascading down her back. She wore a sheer white spaghetti strapped baby doll nightie. The tear drop diamond necklace he had given her earlier sparkled on her chest. Angelus cleared his throat, "Uh Buffy wha- what are you doing?" Angelus couldn't take any teasing from her and he could feel his erection begin to stir. Buffy walked to him and threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you and I want to give you something." Angelus pulled her closer to him and breathed, "What would that be?" Buffy pulled herself from his embrace and lay down on his bed. Her blonde hair tumbled around her head like a halo. Angelus gulped loudly trying to decipher if she really meant it, "Are you sure?" Buffy shook her head yes her stare following him as he shut the door and turned off the harsh overhead light. Angelus walked over to his dresser and lit the two candles there then the two on his nightstand. Buffy gazed lovingly at him as he pulled his boxers off. Angelus watched as her gaze shifted from his face down to his manhood. Her eyes widened a little as she took in the size, but she knew Angelus would be gentle.

Angelus dipped one knee then another on the bed next to his beloved. Angelus lay on his side propping himself up on one elbow as he gently traced his fingers over Buffy's face and hair. He asked one last time, "You're sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Buffy nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She was nervous and wasn't totally sure she was going to go through with it until a few minutes prior to her coming to Angelus room. She could totally back out, but deep down she knew she didn't want to. She was ready for the next step. "I want to," she finally told him. Angelus couldn't hide the smile that quickly spread across his face. He bent down and began to kiss her gently. Buffy returned the kisses feverishly as she raked his fingers through his hair. Angelus began to kiss down to her neck where he lingered for a few moments causing Buffy to giggle. Angelus smiled as he kissed his way down to the dip in her chest just above her breasts where the diamond hung. He kissed her several times across her chest and up her neck as he slowly worked her nightie up. He pulled the nightgown up and off of her leaving her clad in a white thong, diamond necklace, and his ring. He sat up on his knees and stared down at her. Buffy laid there her smoky eyes staring up into his face waiting for him to make his next move. "I'm going to take my time getting to know you intimately tonight Buffy," he warned her. Angelus bent back down and began to kiss her from one breast to the other. Angelus massaged the globes in his hands. "You're breasts are perfect," he marveled. Finally he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth eliciting a gasp from Buffy. Angelus worried the nipple between his teeth before treating the other one the same. Angelus marveled at the diamond tipped jewels that now adorned her breasts. Angelus kissed his way down Buffy's abdomen lingering around her navel. He grabbed onto Buffy's thong and slid it down her thighs. Buffy pulled her legs up to help him slide it all the way off. Angelus sat up once again to stare down at the flaxen haired beauty that now lay nude on his bed.

For the third time that night his breath was caught in his throat at the sheer beauty that lay staring up at him. Angelus knew he had to taste her. He knew he would have to take certain liberties with her that he should hold of on for both their sakes. He could feel his member pulsing between his legs with want. He pushed the thought of just taking her out of his mind. This was different not like his usual conquests. He had fallen in love completely and utterly. When he looked at Buffy he saw the mother to his unborn children and the woman he wanted to call his wife. He had never before felt that about any woman and he had began to think he was incapable of those feelings. He was ashamed to think of how he had treated women prior to Buffy. He would date them long enough to get what he ultimately wanted, sex. He even had a few women that he would meet up with and fuck then go on his separate way. However, since he had began dating Buffy he had stopped that all. It had to be the way she seemed to need him and want him all at the same time. She was helpless and he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and in his arms. Angelus shook the thoughts from his head and brought his attention back to the girl under him. Angelus dipped back down and gently pried her thighs apart. He gently kissed and nibbled each one alternately. Angelus could smell the faint scent of vanilla as he inched ever closer to her honey pot. Tentatively he reached out with his tongue and tasted her. Buffy closed her eyes tightly at the sensation his tongue created. Involuntarily her back arched up off the bed as Angelus pushed his tongue in between her folds. Soon he was lapping at her causing her to writhe in passion. "Angelus," she breathed over and over again unable to contain the pleasure she was feeling. Angelus slowly pushed one finger in and began to play her pleasure spot as he sucked her clit into his mouth causing Buffy to scream his name in ecstasy as she lulled into orgasm. After several minutes of pumping one finger into her he added a second causing some pain for Buffy, but soon she was screaming his name again as she ventured into another orgasm. Angelus had a deep desire to watch her face as he played her strings. Angelus stopped his oral ministrations and laid down next to Buffy pulling her into a kiss. Angelus continued the dance of his fingers on her clit. Angelus watched as her face displayed every orgasm and hum of pleasure she felt. He pulled his fingers out slowly and reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the foil package and pulled the condom out then rolled it onto his large organ. Angelus straddled Buffy then looked deeply into her eyes holding her gaze as he slowly pressed his member to her virginal opening. Excruciatingly deliberate he pushed into her educing a gasp of pain from Buffy when he hit her hymen. Angelus stopped and worked his arms under her and pulled her closely to him. "It'll only hurt for a minute baby," he assured her as he pushed a little further breaking her hymen. Involuntarily tears were brought to Buffy's eyes at the sudden pain. Angelus quickly kissed them away as he seated himself fully inside of her. Angelus stilled inside of her letting her adjust to his girth before he started to slowly pump in and out of her all the while kissing her up and down her neck. Angelus began to whisper loving words into her ear causing Buffy to forget about the pain. She began to undulate her hips underneath him causing Angelus to get excited. He began to pump a little faster until Buffy moaned his name as she came once again. Feeling her tight channel squeeze him in all the right places was too much and he soon found himself yelling her name as he spilled his seed. Angelus rested on top of her for several minutes before finally forcing himself off and out of her. He pulled the glove off him and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. Angelus licked the tear stains from his loves face then kissed her gently several times. "I love you Buffy Summers," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her close to him. Buffy turned around in his arms so that she faced him and buried her face in his muscled chest. "I love you too," she confided before drifting off to sleep.

Angelus awoke to his blonde beauties head resting on his chest. He thought back to the previous night and smiled widely remembering the intimacy they had shared and he hoped to share again in a few hours. Angelus gently stroked her hair and caressed her cheek. Angelus was down right giddy and needed to get up and do something or he was liable to take her again before she even woke. Angelus gently shifted her head onto his pillow then edged his way off the bed and out of the room. Angelus stood in the kitchen in his full naked glory whipping eggs, milk, vanilla, and cinnamon in a large bowl. He dipped some bread in the mix then dropped it in the frying pan before him. He knew she would love it, him making her breakfast. He wanted to make the event of her losing her virginity special down to the morning after. Angelus finished making the French toast then sliced fresh strawberries and placed them on the plates. He dusted powder sugar over them then stood back and looked at his work. Angelus poured a glass of juice and sat it on the tray. It still needs something, of course, he opened the door to his balcony and plucked a single lily from the small garden. He filled a tall, slim glass with water and dropped the flower in the makeshift vase. Angelus picked up the tray and carried it back to his room where Buffy was still sleeping. Angelus sat the tray down on the nightstand and gently prodded Buffy awake. Sleepily Buffy blinked her eyes several times before stretching and sitting up in bed, "Morning." Angelus picked the tray up and sat it down on top of her, "Good morning I made you breakfast." Buffy smiled and took one of the forks from the tray and picked up a glass of the juice. "It looks delicious," she said as she took the first bite. Angelus picked up the other fork and helped her finish the delectable breakfast. Angelus took the tray from her lap and sat it aside.

Buffy sat up leaning against the headboard with the blanket pulled up around her covering her intimate parts modestly. Angelus leaned forward and brushed a few unruly hairs out of her face so he could better take in her full beauty. She looked like a woman who had been satisfied completely a few hours prior. Angelus wanted her to look like a woman who had been ravished a few minutes prior. Gently Angelus pulled the blankets from her lithe form and stalked towards her on his knees. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," he confessed as he stared down at her. Buffy could see the lust and want in his eyes. She could not believe that she had caused that in him. She felt somewhat inadequate for him. She had essentially just laid there last night letting him do as he wanted. Angelus could tell that something had happened by the change in her body language. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked down at her worriedly, "What's wrong sweetheart?" Buffy turned her face away from his gaze before she voiced her insecurity. "I just… I mean last night was… I… did you?" Angelus cut off her babbling, "Baby you were amazing. Every second I was inside you was like being in heaven." Buffy visibly relaxed at his reassuring words.

Angelus kissed her behind her ear then nibbled on her lobe causing Buffy to mewl. Slowly and sensually sucked and nibbled on Buffy's ear causing Buffy to gasp and moan in pleasure. Angelus grinned as he pulled the blanket the rest of the way off the supple body below him. "So gorgeous," he breathed as he kissed his way down to her breasts. Angelus grabbed a condom and quickly adorned it on his turgid organ. Slowly he sank into her stopping to let her adjust to his size. Whilst he laid there imbedded deeply inside of her he casually twirled her blonde curls in his fingers. Leisurely he began to pump in and out of her all the while whispering words of love into her ear. Unconsciously Buffy whispered out, "Faster." Angelus was all too ready to oblige. Quickly he picked up the pace grinning as Buffy wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her. Angelus grunted through Buffy's first orgasm. "God you feel so good, baby," he grunted as he began to drive himself faster and deeper into her. Buffy's arms flew to Angelus back as she drug her nails down. Buffy screamed Angelus' name as she came again and again. It took everything Angelus had not to cum. Finally Buffy's tight, hot channel squeezed him just right causing Angelus to grunt one final time and then spill his seed. Angelus slowly pulled out of her then tore the glove from him tossing it into the trashcan.

Without a word Angelus picked Buffy up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. "I've wanted to shower with you for so long Buffy," he confessed as he turned the water on. Angelus checked the waters temperature then stepped under the hot spray with Buffy still in his arms. Angelus sat Buffy on her own two feet then quickly grabbed a wash cloth. Angelus drizzled a generous amount of Buffy's vanilla body wash onto the wash cloth and worked it into a thick lather. Angelus slowly and sensually washed his goddess to his satisfaction lingering for long moments on her most intimate parts. Buffy moaned and purred in delight at the new sensations she was feeling. Once Angelus had finished Buffy rinsed off then she grabbed the wash cloth from Angelus and smiled mischievously. "My turn to wash you," she stated as she worked the wash cloth into a lather on Angelus chiseled chest. Buffy blushed a little as she worked her way down to Angelus' intimate parts. Angelus chuckled a little realizing her hesitance. Slowly Angelus slid his hands down to her and guided her to his member that was beginning to stir again. Angelus didn't think he would ever get enough of Buffy. He had been celibate for months while he waited for Buffy and now he intended to make up for lost time. Angelus lifted Buffy up into his arms. Buffy gasped as she felt the cool wall of the shower against her back. Angelus guided himself inside of Buffy and began to pound away wildly. Buffy held on for dear life as she screamed in pleasure. After several minutes of relentless fucking Angelus came and pulled out of Buffy. Cautiously he sat Buffy on her own two feet steadying her as she wobbled against him. Angelus shut the water off then opened the stall and grabbed a towel for Buffy. Angelus wrapped the large towel around his love then grabbed another one for himself. Angelus helped Buffy out of the shower. Buffy winced a little in pain. "Are you okay Buffy?," Angelus asked concerned. Buffy nodded, "Just a little sore. I'm not used to this kind of physical activity." Angelus smiled as he helped Buffy out of the bathroom and to the living room.


End file.
